ravine_comicfandomcom-20200215-history
Godwyn Bardensturm
Ruler of Palladia, former general to King Ardan. He was chosen by the Council of Lords to take the throne of Palladia. Personality History Previously the general to King Ardan, Godwyn was chosen by the Council of Lords to take the throne of Palladia. Before the comic began, he was focusing on strengthening the borders, worried about the increase of attacks and disappearing merchants. Upon his return to Casta Palladia from abroad, Melchial Asheri immediately went to speak with King Godwyn. Melchial was determined to deliver the news that a "Dragonlord" had attacked the Karden Border Gate - the person in question of course being Stein Phais, who was not a Dragonlord and who hadn't really intended to attack the gates so much as use them as a distraction. There had been previous attacks by Dragonlords of opposing countries on the gates, and before the casualties were legion; Antheus Prayne suggested it might not be the same person who had attacked this time, given the lack of casualties. While they were discussing the implications of the attack, Arthur Feldenstrom finally arrived at Palladia bearing news of the wyvern attack on Buran Mine. When questioned by Melchial on whether or not Arthur had seen anyone matching the description of the supposed Dragonlord from the border, Arthur confirmed he had seen Stein and mentioned the young man hadn't even seemed afraid of the wyvern. At this point King Godwyn ordered Lady Andrea and her squadron sent to defeat the remaining beasts and evacuate the wounded. He then thanked Arthur for his service and dismissed him. He also placed a bounty on Stein's head at this time. Upon Melchial leaving the meeting to report to his god, Godwyn and Antheus spoke of Godwyn's mistrust of Melchial and the true state of things. Almost a third of Palladia's soldiers had turned to Damanul, and Melchial's influence was sreading throughout the alliance. Four lords were on Damanul's side, and with three more they could overturn Godwyn's decisions. The badrunim priests's army outnumbered the royal guard two to one, and while the coteries and guilds remained loyal to the king, Damanul's followers could claim Palladia with ease if not for their fear of Dregya's reaction. Since nothing could be done without further information, Godwyn ordered Antheus to go to the Buran Mines to find out whatever he could, and told him to take Arthur along with him. He also ordered a scribe to send the news of everything that had occurred to the members of the Palladian Alliance. His scribe letters summoned a council of the lords to Casta Palladia. Karan of Areni, Lady Helen of Kaddan, Lord Kadrowe, Avanum of Wranthorn (accompanied by his son Tarn and their guard Arjent Azure). The council also brought Khan Naddar and Frederick de Rudden. In the council, Godwyn immediately brought out the wyvern's scale that had been brought to him by the messenger from the mines. It was identified by Khan as a wyvern's scale - a forged wyvern scale. As wyverns are incapable of forging, it was decided that the wyverns were likely artificially forged. Someone was building an army, but the council did not know who. The council went on to address that granaries south of Wade had been destroyed by wyverns despite an increased dragon presence. In response, Frederick promised to speak to the elders of Dregya to request reinforcements, while Lady Helen asked if Warodan archers might not be a better choice. Godwyn said that what he needed was eyes and ears, and asked if he could count on all the lords - to which they all responded aye, and drank. At that point the council was interrupted by a strong, disasterous light coming from the hall of the Faetree - the light of the sealing of Lynn de Luctes, who had drawn a grimlas spear. Frederick immediately expressed concern for his niece, the heir to the throne of Dregya, to Godwyn - for he knew she was at her sealing though he did not know she was the one who had drawn a grimlas. Appearance Godwyn follows the Southern tradition of splitting the ear tips. Abilities Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male